


Подглядывающий

by Barbarella_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarella_2018/pseuds/Barbarella_2018
Summary: О том, как Оби-Ван нечаянно подсмотрел интимное свидание своего учителя Квай-Гона с дамой и к каким выводам пришел после увиденного...





	Подглядывающий

Оби-Ван не спеша прогуливался по великолепному саду официальной резиденции Первого министра Орнары, небольшой, но очень неспокойной планеты Среднего кольца, на которой с завидным постоянством вспыхивали всякие конфликты.

Дело было в том, что в этом мире господствовала клановая система и крупнейшие и сильнейшие кланы то и дело боролись за власть, что выражалось в том, что каждый из кланов стремился посадить в кресло Первого Министра своего представителя. Слава Силе, до военного противостояния дело ни разу не дошло, но вот посредники в ведении переговоров между всеми этими группировками требовались постоянно. Поэтому с периодичностью в пять лет (а именно такой срок занимал свою должность Первый министр Орнары) Галактический сенат обращался в Орден джедаев, чтобы тот отправил на эту планету джедаев-переговорщиков, которые и должны были улаживать все эти споры и разногласия.

В этот раз Совет отправил сюда мастера-джедая Квай-Гона Джинна и его падавана Оби-Вана Кеноби, которые с блеском выполнили свою задачу, предложив устроившую всех кандидатуру на главный государственный пост.

Завтра они должны были улетать на Корусант, и перед сном Оби-Ван решил прогуляться в саду, насладившись на прощание великолепной природой этого мира.

По этой причине вошел он в их с Квай-Гоном апартаменты, а точнее в свою спальню, прямо из сада. Увидев, что из общей комнаты через зазор неплотно закрытой двери пробивается свет, Оби-Ван хотел уже войти туда, но раздавшийся вдруг мелодичный женский смех, который, впрочем, тут же прервался, остановил его.

Подойдя к двери вплотную, он осторожно заглянул в щель и увидел, что его учитель расположился на кресле и страстно целовался с молодой блондинкой, сидевшей у него на коленях.

Оби-Ван сглотнул. Было очевидно, что это только начало и то, что он наблюдал в данный момент — это пока ещё самое невинное. Естественно, он отлично знал, что подглядывать нехорошо и единственно верным решением было бы тихо убраться отсюда обратно в сад.

Впрочем, эта вспышка стыдливости очень быстро погасла в нём, так как следующее, что пришло на ум Оби-Вану, было воспоминание о том, как его любезный учитель грубо вмешался в его жизнь, буквально приказав порвать отношения с Сири Тачи, девушкой, которую он любил*.

Падаван вспомнил, как Квай-Гон долго тогда «разорялся» насчет того, что джедайский долг превыше всего и ничто не должно отвлекать джедая от его исполнения. Особенно это касается любви и всего того, что ей сопутствует. И секса в первую очередь.

«Медитация, медитация и ещё раз медитация, Оби-Ван! Все свои сексуальные и прочие постыдные желания ты должен отпускать в Силу...», - глубокомысленно вещал Квай-Гон, когда «вправлял мозги» своему «развратному» ученику, которого застукал за поцелуями с падаваном Тачи.

Однако сам же он, судя по всему, не собирался следовать этому правилу и отпускать свои «постыдные» желания в Силу. Он намеревался исполнить их старым добрым способом, вступив в самый обычный сексуальный контакт с этой очаровательной белокурой красоткой...

И юный падаван остался на месте. К тому же, он подумал ещё о том, что он сможет кое-чему научиться, наблюдая за этим самым сексуальным взаимодействием...

Ну а что?!.. Квай-Гон был его учителем, хатт возьми!.. И... и... и это подглядывание можно счесть за урок, вот!..

Да, именно так он и будет воспринимать всё это... кхм... «безобразие», которое в настоящий момент разворачивается перед ним. И Оби-Ван, затаив дыхание, прильнул к двери.

Надо сказать, что у него был отличный обзор, и вся картина происходящего предстала перед нахальным падаваном, как на ладони...

А между тем события в гостиной продолжали развиваться. Квай-Гон прекратил целовать губы своей дамы и в настоящий момент страстно лобызал её нежную шейку. Женщина, похоже, была в восторге от этого. Она откинула назад голову, как бы давая своему партнеру ещё больший доступ для его поцелуев, и, закрыв глаза, томно ахала и охала.

Но всё это было только началом.

Оторвавшись наконец-то от её шеи, мастер-джедай расстегнул «молнию» на её платье и медленно стянул его с её плеч, обнажив женщину по пояс, благодаря чему, его взору (а также взору его подсматривающего падавана) открылась роскошная женская грудь, от вида которой у Оби-Вана почему-то усилилось слюноотделение и он вынужден был нервно сглотнуть.

А Квай-Гон, посвятив какое-то время похотливому разглядываю и ощупыванию этих пышных женских округлостей, наклонился вперед и принялся вожделенно облизывать, посасывать и покусывать правую грудь. Минут через пять Квай-Гон принялся за другую грудь, проделав с ней всё то же самое, что и с её правой «коллегой». Всё это действо сопровождалось сладострастными стонами блондинки и какими-то утробными звуками её партнера, словно он собирался съесть её.

Но вот женщина слегка отстранилась от джедая и пару мгновений оба они смотрели в глаза друг другу. Затем красавица, оставив легкий поцелуй на его губах, поднялась с его колен и, встав прямо перед ним, расстегнула «молнию» до конца. Её платье плавно соскользнуло с неё, упав на пол и явив взору Квай-Гона (и Оби-Вана) полностью обнаженную женщину.

Женское тело было так прекрасно, и Оби-Ван почувствовал, что к щекам его, и так уже красным, приливает ещё больше жара... Вдобавок ко всему и в штанах у него стало ещё более... тесно...

Что же касается Квай-Гона, то он, с весьма довольным видом откинувшись на спинку кресла, какое-то время сластолюбиво шарил своим взглядом по телу своей сексуальной партнерши. Сексуальной партнерше, похоже, это очень нравилось. Она стояла перед ним расправив плечи и с похотливой улыбкой на её красивом лице смотрела на сидящего перед ней мужчину.

Квай-Гон наконец-то насмотрелся на свою голую пассию. Он поднялся и расстегнул свой пояс, отбросив его в сторону. Тут дама решила ему помочь и, шагнув к нему, принялась стаскивать с него тунику, которая через пару секунд также была отброшена в сторону, а ещё через мгновение туда же отправилась и белая нательная рубаха, и учитель подглядывающего падавана оказался обнаженным по пояс.

По идее, к валявшимся на полу поясу, верхней тунике и нижней рубашке должны были присоединиться квай-гоновы сапоги и штаны, однако этого не произошло.

Квай-Гон обнял женщину и снова прильнул к её губам. Впрочем, продлился этот поцелуй совсем недолго. Покончив с ним, он усадил голую красотку в кресло, а сам встал перед ней на колени и мягко, но вместе с тем требовательно раздвинул её стройные ножки в стороны...

«Вау! Похоже начинается самое пикантное...», - подумал Оби-Ван и, облизав в миг пересохшие губы, весь обратился во внимание.

А его учитель между тем наклонился вперед и принялся страстно ласкать языком... ээээ... самое интимное место женского тела, располагающееся у неё между ног. Пару минут красавица, откинувшись на спинку кресла, просто тяжело дышала, а затем начала стонать.

Эти стоны, судя по всему, очень раззадорили Квай-Гона и он усилил свои оральные ласки. Выразилось это в том, что его голова ещё быстрее начала двигаться вверх-вниз, а кроме того послышались довольно пошлые чмокающие звуки.

«Мда... и этот человек устроил мне жуткую выволочку, застав за невинным поцелуем с Сири. А сам-то он что вытворяет?!..» - думал Оби-Ван, глядя на это...

Что же касается блондинки, то она, похоже, уже какое-то время пребывала в состоянии перманентного оргазма, поскольку тело её выгнулось дугой, а стоны уже давно переросли в сладострастные крики.

Эти крики и стоны наслаждения, как и само это весьма интимное и пикантное зрелище, раззадорили, однако, не только Квай-Гона, но и Оби-Вана, которого только его джедайская выдержка удерживала от того, чтобы не кончить прямо в штаны.

А тем временем Квай-Гон и не собирался останавливаться и продолжал страстно и пылко ласкать свою партнершу, не позволяя ей сомкнуть свои колени.

Вскоре, однако, он был остановлен самой женщиной, которая мягко отстранила его от себя.

\- Встань, - услышал Оби-Ван её голос.

Квай-Гон немедленно поднялся на ноги. Женщина села прямо и решительно расстегнула его штаны. Затем она потянула их вниз вместе с бельем, и полностью возбужденное мужское достоинство джедая буквально выпрыгнуло прямо ей в лицо.

Поскольку Оби-Ван видел всё это сбоку и как бы чуть-чуть сзади, то он прекрасно рассмотрел выражение, которое появилось на лице женщины, когда она увидела весьма внушительный член своего партнера.

На лице дамы, уставившейся на возбужденный половой орган мастера-джедая, был написан самый настоящий восторг, смешанный с каким-то благоговением.

«Чего это она?..», - удивился Оби-Ван. - «Размером что ли восхитилась?..» - несколько недоуменно подумал он, продолжая неотрывно наблюдать за происходящим.

А женщина тем временем уже приступила к делу. С мечтательным выражением на лице, ухватив половой орган своего партнера у основания, она принялась не спеша облизывать его со всех сторон. Посвятив этому делу пару долгих минут, она затем взяла член в рот и начала медленно и сладострастно сосать его, причмокивая и очень развратно постанывая. Казалось, что эта особа словно была очень голодна и вот наконец-то заполучила в свое распоряжение нечто очень вкусное. Очевидно, проделывая всё это, она испытывала огромное наслаждение, так как щеки её полыхали огнём.

Квай-Гон тоже не стоял просто так. Конечно, он был сдержаннее своей женщины и не вопил от наслаждения во весь голос, но тем не менее он также стонал, запрокидывая назад голову и время от времени поглядывая вниз на вытворяющую с его достоинством хатт знает что белокурую красотку.

Она вдруг остановилась, но лишь затем, чтобы быстро поменяться с ним местами, усадив его в кресло вместо себя. После этого она в мгновение ока стянула с него сапоги и штаны и, устроившись между его широко расставленных длинных ног, продолжила свои умопомрачительные ласки, от которых Квай-Гон задыхался и стонал так, что его падаван даже заволновался насчет того, как бы его учителя удар не хватил...

Поскольку женщина ласкала член своего партнера не спеша, как говорится, с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой, а Квай-Гон, вероятно, в силу своей опытности в этих делах, мог продержаться достаточно продолжительное время, продлилось это довольно долго... Во всяком случае, Оби-Вану так показалось... Но вот красавица взобралась Квай-Гону на колени и начала медленно опускаться на его большой твердый член...

Наблюдать за непосредственным соитием юный падаван не стал. И не только потому, что это было уже ну просто совсем неприлично. Просто вряд ли он выдержал бы ещё хоть минуту, поскольку был так сильно возбужден, что от его полыхающих щёк можно было прикуривать, а в штанах стало настолько тесно, что, казалось, они сейчас лопнут.

Юноше надо было охолонуться и он осторожно, на цыпочках, покинул комнату, снова вернувшись в сад.

На улице было прохладно и это поспособствовало тому, что постепенно его возбуждение начало немного проходить.

Успокоившись, Оби-Ван сел на скамейку и снова вспомнил ту нравоучительную беседу, которую провел с ним учитель, после того, как приказал ему отказаться от его чувств к Сири и отпустить их в Силу.

Но сегодня выяснилось, что сам учитель не придерживается этих принципов, и спокойно позволяет себе то, в чём он отказывал Оби-Вану. Сам он почему-то не стал медитировать, а привел в их апартаменты женщину, с которой без тени сомнений занялся сексом.

А поскольку Квай-Гон Джинн являлся его учителем, это означало... Что?..

А означало это то, что он его ученик, во всем должен брать с него пример... Вот он и будет это делать. Сейчас он последний раз поступит так, как ему велел учитель, а именно отпустит свои желания и свое возбуждение в Силу, а вот в дальнейшем...

А в дальнейшем, в случае если какая-нибудь очаровательная особа противоположного пола во время или же после выполнения той или иной их миссии, проявит к нему интерес и оба они захотят заняться любовью, он не станет себе в этом отказывать и поступит в точности как его прекрасный и мудрый учитель — мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн.

Да, именно так он и будет отныне поступать...

Придя к этому выводу, Оби-Ван улыбнулся и, откинувшись на спинку скамейки, принялся любоваться великолепным звездным небом этой красивой планеты.

**Author's Note:**

> * Книг Джуд Уотсон о падаванстве Оби-Вана я не читала, а посему подробностей того, как именно Квай-Гон велел/приказал своему ученику прекратить какие-либо близкие отношения с Сири Тачи, я не знаю... Знаю лишь, что Квай это сделал. И мне этого достаточно... ;-)


End file.
